


The RJ Project

by sweeneytink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneytink/pseuds/sweeneytink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar can be considered 'normal,'well....mostly normal. The only catch is that her dreams have a way of consistently coming to fruition. A man walks into her dreams, and then her life, and then disappears as quickly as he appeared. Aided by her best friend, Skylar managed to move on with her life and quit having dreams. That is, until two years later, when she begins having her all-too-realistic nightmares again, only this time they take a dangerous turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The RJ Project

I was running through the woods as fast as I could, fighting my way through the tangled mess of branches. I saw a glimmer ahead of me and was immediately drawn to it. I stopped in front of a tree whose trunk had to be 5 feet wide, at least. At it’s base, wedged between two roots was an earring. Sparkly, silver, shaped like a T...This was a clue, a trail left behind showing me I was heading in the right direction. However quick my heart was already beating, the rate doubled. I gripped the earring in my hand and began running again.

On and on I went, through the trees, finding clues left behind to keep me on track. I was focused on one goal: Save them.

I slowed long enough to look up, and judging by how dark it was through the tops of the trees, dawn had to be close. I was exhausted, aching, but I kept going, gaining speed again as I trudged through bushes and trees, barely hearing the sticks crack or the leaves crunch beneath my feet.

Then, as suddenly as I was deep in the winding maze of trees, I was in a clearing, staring at a small, dilapidated house. It was white, or had been at one time. There was a faded blue door and a window on either side of the door. There was an overhang above the door and windows, made of a sort of material that creaked in the wind. There was no light inside. This worried me, if this is where they were being kept, then why was it so dark? If they were in there and it was this dark, whoever took them must have been expecting me. A surge of anger and adrenaline went through me. I clenched my fists and drew a deep breath.

Just as soon as I took a step forward, I was inside the house, standing in a doorway at the bottom of a flight of stairs. A light fixture hung from the low ceiling, covered in so much dust and grime that the light emanating from it was very faint. It must be the basement of the house. I had no time to think, My eyes darted around the room, frantically, looking for...anything, really. 

It was small, there were no windows and no way out other than the stairs, just four walls with cracked white paint. How did I get here? I was frightened, there was an eerie feeling penetrating the room, and I did not want to leave the stairwell. But I had to save them, I didn’t have a choice, I was past the point of no return.

I took a deep breath and began inching my way into the room, reaching to the left, touching the uneven paint on the wall with my fingers, but not really feeling anything. I felt even more exhausted and disoriented in this space, and it was difficult to see. After I took a couple of clumsy steps, I stopped. Someone was watching me, I could feel it. I closed my eyes for a second, and breathed in. I stood as straight up as I could, preparing myself for whatever my eyes would see when they opened. I turned my head to look straight and opened my eyes.

My jaw dropped, and I do not think my eyes could have gotten any wider. I was confused, and still frightened. I was staring into a pair of the most frightening green eyes you could imagine. The look on the man’s face matched the deadly glare he was sending my way. He appeared to be physically fit, taller than I, in a fighting stance.

But why was he so menacing? Why was he glaring at me like that? More importantly, what was he doing in an abandoned house in the middle of some old woods? After a minute of staring, he took a gigantic step forward. This was not a welcome, it was a threat. Why was he threatening me? I could not move, I was mesmerized. It was as though he had me under a spell, one that rendered me unable to move. But I was able to feel everything: the fear he made me feel, mixed with the sadness and the confusion.

I found my voice, and I spoke.

”RJ?”

The sound was nothing but an echo, as if I were in a cave. He said nothing, just continued to glare. At that moment, I heard something else, also an echo of a sound. What was it? ...Music? But where could it be coming from? It sounded so familiar, but too distant to decipher. As it grew the smallest bit louder, I was able to distinguish the sound of guitars screeching, accompanied by drums and bass, and finally vocals. Louder it played, so that it echoed from the walls and the ceiling, until it was no longer an echo, but was as clear as two speakers in the room with their volume on high. Finally, I blinked.


End file.
